And we let her go
by Stella82
Summary: Voilà 2 ans, les Cullen sont partis, laissant Bella seule, comme le souhaitait Edward. Mais que fera Carlisle lorsqu'il se retrouvera à lire la lettre bouleversante d'une habitante de Forks ?
1. Chapter 1

**And we let her go…**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une fic courte (2 ou 3 chapitres seulement) qui me trottait dans un coin de la tête depuis un moment. Nouveauté pour moi: un seul point de vue, celui de Carlisle. **_

_**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !**_

* * *

(CPOV)

12h36…assis à ma table de travail, je profite de ma soi-disant « heure de repas » pour remplir quelques-uns des innombrables dossiers médicaux de mes patients. Durant cette heure tellement « humaine », je me suis fixé une règle : agir à vitesse humaine, même si je suis seul dans mon bureau.

Je referme le dossier cartonné orange, siglé du logo de l'hôpital de Denali, et regarde machinalement le calendrier accroché au mur face à moi. Nous sommes en septembre…le 15…voilà deux jours, Bella fêtait ses 20 ans...

Comme voilà deux jours, j'attrape l'un de mes nombreux ouvrages médicaux et l'ouvre pour en sortir une photo : la « photo de famille » qu'Alice avait absolument tenu à prendre lors du dix-huitième anniversaire de Bella qui avait eu lieu à la villa.  
Juste avant l'incident avec Jasper.  
La seule photo où ma famille était au grand complet.  
La seule…

Sur cette photo, nous étions heureux. Mais Edward avait pris peur pour sa moitié et nous avions finalement accepté de partir et de la laisser à Forks afin qu'elle puisse vivre une vie humaine normale.  
Sans nous.

Depuis….hé bien…depuis nous tentions de retrouver une vie de famille comme celle que nous avions avant l'arrivée de Bella à Forks. Lorsque nous étions ensemble, nous tenions le masque mais une fois seuls, à l'abri des regards des autres, la tristesse reprenait le dessus. Bella nous manquait horriblement à tous. Esmé et moi avions perdu une fille, Alice, Emmett et même Rosalie, une sœur. Jasper souffrait de ne pouvoir s'excuser auprès d'elle et Edward était redevenu le fantôme d'autrefois…

J'observais, un sourire sur les lèvres, l'image de cette humaine si extraordinaire qui avait bouleversé nos vies sans rien faire, juste en étant elle-même, et me replongeai avec nostalgie dans mes souvenirs de Forks. Mais quelques coups brefs frappés contre la porte brisèrent cet instant, m'obligeant à déposer la photo sur le bureau avant d'inviter la personne à entrer.

-Excusez-moi docteur Cullen, je sais que vous n'aimez pas être dérangé durant l'heure du repas mais…débuta Tyler en entrant.

-Ce n'est rien, Tyler. Que puis-je pour toi ? le coupai-je en le rejoignant.

-Un livreur vient d'amener cette enveloppe pour vous à l'accueil en spécifiant que cela était très urgent. Donc j'ai préféré vous prévenir aussitôt. répondit-il en me tendant une grande enveloppe en papier kraft, un autocollant de la FedEx en travers.

-Merci beaucoup, Tyler.

-Bonne journée, docteur, et excusez-moi encore pour le dérangement.

-Pas de souci, Tyler. Merci encore ! conclus-je en refermant la porte derrière le responsable de l'accueil de l'hôpital.

Je repris place à mon bureau, retournant dans tous les sens l'enveloppe, y cherchant un quelconque indice. Mon nom ainsi que l'adresse de l'hôpital étaient manuscrites mais cette écriture fine et toute en boucles ne me disait rien. L'autocollant indiquait que le pli était passé par Seattle mais rien de plus.

J'ouvris donc le courrier et sortis de la grande enveloppe une feuille pliée enveloppant une enveloppe blanche, plus petite. L'odeur familière de l'environnement hospitalier me frappa aussitôt, révélant avant même que je ne débute ma lecture le lieu de rédaction de cette étrange missive.

Sur la feuille, un post-it jaune attendait, délivrant son message de dernière minute :  
« _vous pouvez me téléphoner à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit au 555-1234-5678_. ».

Je dépliai la lettre pour y découvrir une écriture soignée mais totalement inconnue :

« _Docteur Cullen,_

_Veuillez excuser mon geste audacieux puisque nous ne nous connaissons pas mais le temps est désormais compté et je ne peux retenir ma main de vous écrire cette lettre une seule minute de plus. Je m'appelle Maria et je suis infirmière en chef de l'équipe de nuit de l'hôpital de Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Est-ce que le nom d'Isabella Swan vous est familier ?…_ »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux…**_

* * *

_**Merci pour toutes vos mises en alertes/favoris et reviews ! Ce début vous a intrigué alors, sans plus tarder, voilà la suite. **_

_**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**_

* * *

(CPOV)

Au volant de ma Mercédès, filant vers notre maison, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repasser en boucle la discussion téléphonique que j'avais eue quelques heures plus tôt avec cette Maria. Détruit, choqué et profondément triste, j'avais appelé Esmé dès ma sortie de l'hôpital trois bonnes heures avant l'heure prévue, ce qui ne m'était jamais plus arrivé depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années. Mon épouse s'était aussitôt inquiétée et je n'avais pu répondre à ses questions, me contentant de lui annoncer que nous aurions une réunion de famille dès mon arrivée.

Lorsque je coupai le contact, garé au pied de notre immense chalet perdu au fin fond de l'Alaska, à plus de 150km de Denali, je ne pus retenir un long et douloureux soupir. Comment allais-je leur annoncer ce que je venais d'apprendre ?

Je rejoignis la maison à vitesse humaine, chaque pas me coutant plus que le précédent, la lettre pliée dans ma poche de veste s'alourdissant à chaque mètre. Alors que je rejoignais le perron, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Esmé et Alice, inquiètes.

-Carlisle ? que se passe-t-il ? Je n'ai eu aucune vision et…débuta aussitôt Alice, de la panique sur le visage.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de prendre Esmé quelques courtes secondes dans mes bras pour me perdre dans son odeur si réconfortante pour moi. Surprise, elle répondit aussitôt à mon étreinte mais ne put s'empêcher de me chuchoter son inquiétude à l'oreille.

-Carlisle ? demanda alors Jasper qui s'avançait vers moi, ressentant surement l'angoisse et la tristesse qui m'habitaient.

-Asseyons-nous. éludai-je en m'avançant vers le salon.

Mes autres enfants m'y attendaient déjà, eux aussi inquiets.

-Devons-nous partir ? questionna Rosalie.

Je ne répondis toujours pas, me contentant de sortir de ma veste l'enveloppe avant de m'asseoir. Esmé me rejoignit aussitôt, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir avant de passer un bras sur mes épaules, me soutenant fidèlement sans même savoir ce que j'allais leur annoncer.

-Bien…commençai-je d'une voix tremblotante. Je…J'ai reçu un courrier ce midi, à l'hôpital…

-Comme tous les jours, non ? me coupa Emmett, dévoilant ainsi son impatience à connaitre la raison de ce rassemblement inattendu.

-Emmett ! gronda aussitôt Alice, ne supportant pas de rester ainsi dans le noir.

Jasper diffusa aussitôt une vague de calme pour laquelle je m'empressai de le remercier d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre.

-J'ai donc reçu un courrier ce midi, à l'hôpital. D'une certaine Maria. repris-je mes explications. Maria est infirmière à l'hôpital de Forks. Elle…elle voulait me parler d'un patient de son service et me faire parvenir une lettre. annonçai-je en prenant l'enveloppe blanche entre mes doigts. Je…je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous annoncer cela alors je vais juste vous la lire puis nous discuterons ensuite, ok ? demandai-je, sans attendre néanmoins de réponse.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et en sortis les feuillets pliés à entête de l'hôpital de Forks, emplis d'encre bleue, soufflai longuement pour me donner le courage de commencer et débutai ma lecture.

_« Très chers Cullen,_

_Combien de fois ai-je pu recommencer cette lettre juste à cause de ces trois petits mots ? J'en ai perdu le compte après avoir chiffonné mon septième essai. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que ces trois mots ne peuvent refléter l'intensité de mes pensées et sentiments pour vous tous. Ces trois mots sont tellement courts alors que j'aurais tant à dire sur chacun de vous. Vous qui avez tant marqué ma vie… »_

-Qui nous écrit, Carlisle ? demanda Alice, assise sagement au côté de Jasper qui lui tenait la main.

Mais je ne pus répondre à sa question en entendant un faible sanglot venant de mon épouse, assise juste à côté de moi. Je tournai la tête vers elle et croisai son regard. Elle avait compris. Avait-elle lu la première page par-dessus mon épaule ? ou avait-elle reconnu l'écriture si fine et serrée qui emplissait ces feuilles ?

-Oh mon Dieu…Carlisle…murmura-t-elle en plaçant une main sur sa bouche, geste typiquement humain pour retenir des sanglots que nous avions oublié jusqu'à notre séjour à Forks.

Je ne dis rien de plus, me contentant de prendre sa main et de l'embrasser doucement une fois avant d'entrelacer nos doigts. Je pouvais lire dans le regard de mon épouse toute la douleur et la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait désormais. Comment avions-nous pu laisser faire cela ?

-Papa ! s'écria Alice, me ramenant à la réalité avant de se planter devant moi et de s'agenouiller pour prendre ma main. Papa, qui nous écrit ?

J'attrapai la main fine de ma fille et l'observai quelques secondes avant de répondre finalement :

-C'est Bella…

Un hoquet de stupeur se fit entendre dans le salon.

-Bella ! s'écria Emmett en se tournant vers Rose, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Où est-elle, papa ? On va aller la voir de ce pas et…

-Emmett ! gronda Edward. Nous ne devons plus interférer dans sa vie et tu le sais ! rappela-t-il à son frère.

-Je…laissez-moi vous lire sa lettre avant de réagir, les enfants. le coupai-je.

Alice reprit sa place dans le canapé et moi, je repris ma lecture.

_« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 13 septembre. Oui, aujourd'hui, j'ai 20 ans. Le bel âge me disait-on durant mon enfance. A 20 ans, on se sent invincible et éternel. Alors, dans un sens, j'ai atteint mon éternité. Différente de celle que je voulais à vos côtés mais je souris en ce moment à l'idée d'être éternelle. Comme vous. D'être en ce jour votre égale…_ »

Je relevai les yeux sur mes enfants et surpris quelques légers sourires sur les lèvres d'Edward et Jasper.

-Bella ne change pas…murmura Rose, mais d'un ton empreint de nostalgie.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait laissé voir à Bella durant ces mois, Rosalie était profondément attachée à cette humaine qui avait bouleversé nos vies et j'étais sûr que si elle avait la possibilité de revoir Bella, elle changerait son comportement envers cette jeune femme.

« _Je ne sais pas si cette lettre vous parviendra un jour mais je vais faire comme si. Voilà deux ans, Edward m'a demandé de vivre ma vie. Pour moi. Pour vous. Alors, cette lettre en ce jour si particulier, c'est pour vous raconter ma vie depuis votre départ. Pour vous montrer ce qu'a été ma vie sans vous à mes côtés. Pour vous raconter ce qu'est l'existence d'une vulgaire humaine qui avait pensé toucher un trésor et qui l'a perdu… »_

Je suspendis ma lecture quelques secondes, le temps d'observer mon premier fils dont le masque si patiemment travaillé durant toutes ces décennies ne parvenait plus à cacher sa douleur et son désarroi. Jasper souffrait également. Des émotions d'Edward. Des nôtres. Mais aussi des siennes car, depuis l'anniversaire de Bella, il repensait quotidiennement à cette minuscule faille dans son contrôle de la soif.

-Elle t'aimait tant, Edward…souffla Alice en se levant pour serrer quelques secondes son frère dans ses bras.

-Je le sais, Alice. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir pour nous rejoindre…murmura-t-il en retour.

-Je suis persuadée que tout peut encore s'arranger si tu me laissais juste un peu m'intéresser à son futur. ajouta notre Alice.

-Voyons d'abord ce qu'elle a à nous dire, tu ne crois pas ? répondit-il d'une voix plutôt calme par rapport à nos dernières discussions autour de Bella.

Je soufflai une nouvelle fois et repris ma lecture.

« _Edward m'a quittée le lendemain de mes 18 ans. Oui. Mais pas uniquement lui. Vous m'avez tous quittée le lendemain de mes 18 ans. Vous qui étiez ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'image de ma famille. Moi qui avais passé ma vie à ne pas vivre jusqu'à mon arrivée chez Charlie, j'avais eu l'impression d'enfin vivante. D'être quelqu'un. D'être moi. De trouver ma place au sein de votre famille. Et vous avez disparus, tels les êtres mythiques que vous êtes…_

_Après toutes ces longues heures dont j'avais perdu le fil, là-bas, allongée sur le sol détrempé de cette forêt de Forks, après toutes ces heures à sentir mon cœur partir en miettes, j'avais regagné la maison de Charlie. Un des Quileutes de la réserve, Sam il me semble, m'avait retrouvée après plus de dix heures de recherches, prostrée au pied d'un vieux chêne, à plus de trois kilomètres de votre villa… _»

-Edward ! Comment as-tu pu la laisser ainsi, dans cette forêt ? Merde ! C'est Bella ! rugit Emmett, en colère.

-Je…J'ai voulu faire au plus direct et…je croyais juste…balbutia Edward en serrant le poing sur son genou.

-Qu'avais-tu dans la tête ? Tu pensais que Bella, la fille maladroite et déterminée qui avait réussi à percer notre secret et à entrer dans nos vies allait tout simplement rentrer chez elle et reprendre sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé ? poursuivit Emmett, un peu plus calme, surement grâce à Jasper.

Edward ne répondit rien, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil où il avait pris place et je profitai du silence qui s'était installé pour reprendre.

« _Charlie n'a même pas eu le courage de m'enguirlander lorsqu'il m'a rejointe aux urgences de l'hôpital de Forks et s'est contenté de me tenir la main tandis que l'un des médecins lui expliquait que je souffrais d'une sévère pneumonie. Comme dans un état second, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il m'avait ramenée à la maison et installée dans mon lit. Et c'est à partir de là qu'a commencé ma nouvelle vie. _

_Des cauchemars chaque nuit, sans exception. Des journées sans sortir de ma chambre, à guetter par la fenêtre la lisière de la forêt, priant de toutes mes forces pour que l'un de vous n'apparaisse. Charlie avait d'abord supporté mon état, essayant de me soutenir, de me faire parler mais je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose à cet instant : vous revoir. _

_Puis les jours ont passé, se transformant en mois. Assise dans mon rocking chair, au pied de ma fenêtre, j'attendais. Les arbres ont pris cette couleur dorée puis se sont déshabillés pour laisser la neige prendre sa place. _

_Charlie n'entrait dans ma chambre que pour me déposer mes plateaux-repas, sans plus même me parler. A chaque visite, il s'agenouillait à ma hauteur, touchait ma joue, cherchant mon regard. Mais j'étais bien trop obnubilée par cette lisière pour le regarder. Alors, invariablement, il soupirait, se relevait, embrassait mes cheveux et repartait._

_Tous les jours._

_Puis un soir, un médecin l'accompagnait. Le docteur Gerandy, qui avait repris le service de Carlisle. Lui aussi m'a parlé. Mais à lui aussi je n'ai pas répondu. Je les entendais parler de moi mais je n'intervenais pas. « Dépression profonde »…« choc traumatique »…« internement » les mots résonnaient dans ma petite chambre mais je restais là, immobile. _

_Comment leur expliquer que mon cœur était mort ? Comment leur décrire la douleur lancinante et constante qui envahissait ma poitrine depuis votre départ ? Les mots n'étaient pas assez forts…alors, je me taisais. _

_Charlie s'est battu contre ce docteur Gerandy pour m'éviter un internement en hôpital psychiatrique et m'a posé un ultimatum : si je ne revenais pas un peu à la vie, il me renverrait à Phœnix. _

_Est-ce l'idée de m'éloigner de Forks et donc de ma seule chance de vous revoir qui m'a fait sortir la tête de l'eau ? Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Mais petit à petit, j'ai repris vie. Oh, rien de bien marquant. Juste de quoi soulager un peu mon père. Car après tant de mois cloitrée, comment pouvais-je reprendre une vie « normale » ? Je vous avais perdus. J'avais perdu mes derniers amis du lycée. J'avais raté mes examens finaux tout comme mon inscription à l'université_… »

Un sanglot étouffé d'Esmé me fit suspendre ma lecture. Mon épouse souffrait d'entendre ainsi ce que notre dernière fille avait dû endurer. Car oui, Bella était notre dernière fille. La petite dernière. Celle qu'on materne le plus. Et son statut d'humaine n'avait fait qu'amplifier cela.

_« Pendant que Charlie était au travail, j'arpentais la forêt de Forks. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige. Elle était mon dernier contact avec vous. Un lien. Moi qui détestais l'humidité et la verdure voilà quelques années, je ne pouvais passer une journée sans mettre un pied au beau milieu d'un des sentiers. _

_Un soir, en rentrant à la maison, je ne pus que remarquer le policier qui patientait sous le porche. L'adjoint de mon père. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je savais déjà ce qu'il allait m'annoncer…Charlie était mort quelques heures plus tôt, abattu durant le cambriolage du magasin des Newton…_ »

J'eus du mal à lire ces mots qui m'annonçaient que j'avais perdu un ami. Et je ne pus qu'imaginer la douleur de Bella…

« _Le choc m'a terrassée, une fois de plus, et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai pu faire durant les heures qui suivirent. Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée de ma mère que j'ai enfin réussi à verser mes premières larmes. _

_Après l'enterrement, Renée a voulu me ramener avec elle, à Phœnix. Ce que j'avais redouté arrivait. Elle voulait m'éloigner de vous. M'éloigner de ce lieu dans lequel je m'étais sentie si vivante. Alors je me suis rebellée et je lui ai hurlé des insanités, laissant sortir toute la rancœur et la colère qui m'habitaient depuis votre disparition. Renée a insisté un peu mais a finalement vite fait demi-tour pour ne plus jamais revenir. _

_Aujourd'hui, à cette heure si particulière pour une mère puisqu'à cet instant, j'ai vingt ans, je n'ai plus aucun contact avec elle. Je sais juste qu'elle est quelque part en Europe, aux côtés de Phil qui a signé un engagement de trois ans là-bas, information que j'ai apprise au dos d'une vulgaire carte postale d'une plage de Floride..._

_Seule, j'ai repris le quotidien. J'ai réussi à me dégoter un travail à mi-temps à la bibliothèque de Port Angelès. Inutile de vous cacher que je ne pouvais que survivre avec le maigre salaire que j'obtenais chaque mois mais cela me permettait au moins de conserver la maison de Charlie et de manger un peu. _

_A cette période, je pouvais compter sur Billy et Jacob Black, des amis de Charlie… »_

A la mention des loups, les garçons sifflèrent mais le regard que je leur lançai les stoppa. Après tout, s'ils aidaient Bella à se sentir mieux, que pouvait bien nous faire leur statut de loups garous ?

_« Jake m'aidait. Il réparait ma vieille camionnette qui souffrait beaucoup de mes kilomètres quotidiens, m'aidait dans l'entretien de la maison et essayait de me changer les idées. Autant Edward était mon astre nocturne, autant Jacob était comme mon soleil. Lorsqu'il apparaissait, le trou dans ma poitrine semblait se résorber, un peu. Mais du jour au lendemain, Jake m'abandonna lui aussi. J'ai mis quelques jours à comprendre mais lui aussi avait un secret tel que le vôtre. Et dans une certaine manière, lié au votre puisque vous êtes des ennemis séculaires avait fini par m'expliquer Billy alors que j'avais passé la nuit devant la porte de leur cabanon à réclamer une explication. _

_Tout comme Edward, Jake ne me pensait pas assez forte pour assumer cela alors il avait choisi pour moi sans me demander mon avis : Jacob est parti lui aussi, me laissant de nouveau seule._

_Mais j'ai continué à m'accrocher. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais toujours rien aujourd'hui. Dans l'espoir de vous revoir un jour ? De me racheter de toutes les souffrances que j'ai faites endurer à mes parents ? Il m'aurait été tellement facile de sauter du haut de la falaise de la Push pour arrêter ce calvaire…mais là encore, j'étais trop faible pour aller au bout de mon idée…_

_Ce jour-là, j'ai longuement regardé en bas, la danse brutale des énormes vagues qui se brisent sur la roche. J'ai avancé mes pieds jusqu'au bord, tendu une jambe mais…j'ai repensé à cette discussion que j'avais eu avec Esmé et je ne pouvais lui faire revivre une pareille mort… »_

_-_Bella a voulu se suicider…oh Carlisle…nous devrions aller la rejoindre immédiatement…chuchota mon épouse en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans mon épaule.

_« Les semaines ont défilé, identiques, et le trou dans ma poitrine ne semblait pas se résorber mais je m'y étais habituée alors j'ignorais les douleurs qui battaient parfois derrière mes yeux et continuais ma petite vie. Un matin, voilà six mois, alors que je rangeais quelques vieux romans en rayon, la douleur fut tellement intense que je me suis évanouie. Combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente ? Un bon moment puisque lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais dans une des chambres des urgences de Forks. Malgré moi, j'ai guetté la chevelure blonde de Carlisle mais je ne vis que le docteur Gerandy, debout au bout de mon lit, observant de nombreuses feuilles blanches qui semblaient l'inquiéter. Sa mine sombre m'alerta aussitôt et avant même que je ne pose une seule question, le couperet tomba : tumeur au cerveau. »_

Je butai sur les trois derniers mots tandis que mes yeux semblaient vouloir pleurer des larmes mortes depuis des siècles. Alice laissa s'échapper un petit cri avant de se blottir contre Jasper.

-Est-ce…est-ce que le pronostic est si mauvais ? chuchota Rosalie.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de baisser la tête pour reprendre ma lecture. Médecin, je ne pouvais que connaitre ce par quoi Bella était passée depuis ces six derniers mois. Et je craignais désormais de lire la suite de cette lettre.

« _Depuis ce jour, je ne suis jamais ressortie de l'hôpital. Les examens quotidiens finirent par nous apprendre que ma tumeur était inopérable. Le docteur Gerandy mit un protocole en place : chimiothérapie… radiothérapie…morphine…Tu dois savoir de quoi je parle, non, Carlisle ? Forcément oui. Alors je ne peux pas te cacher tous les effets secondaires de ces traitements : les migraines, les douleurs lancinantes, les nausées, les vomissements, les brulures, l'impression que ton corps entier se détraque alors que tout cela est fait pour te guérir…_

_Je peux l'avouer aujourd'hui, après y avoir très longuement pensé, la douleur qu'Edward voulait m'éviter…celle de la transformation…hé bien, elle rivalise avec la mienne. A ceci près qu'elle ne dure que quelques jours à ce qu'Alice m'avait expliqué…alors que la mienne… »_.

-Comment peut-elle dire cela ? murmura Emmett, la joue posée dans les cheveux de Rose.

-James l'avait mordue…rappela Jasper tandis qu'Edward tenait sa tête entre ses mains, ses épaules tremblantes.

Jamais je n'avais pensé que ces traitements pouvaient être si douloureux pour les patients. Et le fait que Bella compare ces deux souffrances alors qu'elle avait vécu, certes pendant quelques minutes seulement, la brulure du venin vampirique…

-Carlisle, je t'en prie, arrête de penser à cela ! me supplia Edward, me sortant de mes réflexions. Je…je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre pour devenir l'une des nôtres mais ce qu'elle vit semble mille fois plus atroce et…c'est ma faute…termina-t-il alors qu'Esmé se déplaça pour le prendre dans ses bras tout en me faisant signe de poursuivre ma lecture.

-Comment peuvent-ils la laisser souffrir ainsi ?! réagit vivement Rosalie, me surprenant. Je croyais que la médecine moderne faisait tout pour éviter la douleur !

-Je ne sais pas, Rosalie. ne pus-je que répondre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le traitement antidouleur qui était normalement couplé à son type de protocole ne pouvait effacer cette souffrance. Je n'avais pas parlé de cela avec Maria.

_« Je ne sais plus vraiment combien de semaines ai-je pu passer dans le service du docteur Gerandy, subissant tous ces traitements, espérant à chaque fois qu'une infirmière venait suspendre cette jolie petite poche argentée à la potence attenante à mon lit que ce liquide sensé être miraculeux traverserait pour la dernière fois mon organisme pour éradiquer la tumeur. Fixer le goutte à goutte sortant de cette poche durant des minutes ou des heures en priant pour qu'un vampire passe la porte de ma chambre pour abréger mes souffrances et me laisser enfin en paix…voilà ce qu'était mon quotidien… »_

Bella en était réduite à espérer mourir rapidement….Comment avions-nous pu la laisser seule dans cette situation ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Et cela ne fit que faire geindre Edward, toujours dans les bras de sa mère.

_« Etait car un matin, le docteur Gerandy entra, un dossier à la main, le visage fermé. Je me rappelle mot pour mot ce qu'il a pu me dire ce matin-là. C'était le 15 aout, il était 9h34. Le docteur Gerandy portait une cravate vert pomme qui détonnait avec le blanc de sa blouse de médecin. _

_C'est étrange comme certains détails peuvent rester graver ainsi dans la mémoire. Ainsi, je me rappelle de la jolie robe que portait Rose lors de mon anniversaire, ou encore de la couleur du papier qui emballait la boite de mon autoradio qu'Emmett ne cessait de me mettre sous le nez. Tout comme je me souviens de la chemise que portait Jasper juste avant que je ne lui fausse compagnie à Phœnix…_

_Le traitement ne fonctionnait pas, l'opération était impossible…J'ai demandé combien de temps il me restait et le docteur, surement pour me rassurer, me parla de plusieurs mois, d'une année même…Pourquoi mentez-vous ainsi lors de ces annonces, Carlisle ? Je savais parfaitement qu'il me restait beaucoup moins que cela. Je savais parfaitement comment mon corps se sentait, alors pourquoi ? Donner de l'espoir ? A quoi cela peut-il bien me servir puisque que j'ai tout perdu : Charlie, Renée…et vous tous…Pourquoi vouloir continuer à vivre sans ma famille à mes côtés, sans mes frères et sœurs pour me faire rire, sans Esmé pour me prendre dans ses bras comme une maman le ferait pour son enfant malade ? _

_Je me suis contentée de sourire au docteur Gerandy et de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Puis deux brancardiers sont entrés pour me transférer dans les services du 3e étage_… »

-Qu'y-a-t-il au 3e étage, papa ? questionna Alice d'une voix tremblante.

-Les soins palliatifs, Alice. répondis-je alors que ma main tremblante faisait danser l'écriture fine de ma fille.

_« Tout le personnel était très gentil, à l'écoute, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me lier avec eux. Une seule personne a réussi à briser ma carapace. Une infirmière du service de nuit. Maria. Pourquoi elle ? Je ne sais pas vraiment mais le fait qu'elle soit nouvelle à Forks a surement dû jouer. Elle ne vous connaissait pas. Elle n'avait rencontré mon père qu'une seule fois. Elle ne connaissait pas la réserve et les Quileutes. A elle, je pouvais parler un peu de ce que je ressentais sans qu'elle ne pose un regard de pitié sur moi comme tous les autres agents du service. _

_Je souffrais moins puisque je recevais de la morphine à haute dose. Les repas me semblaient meilleurs et en journée, des bénévoles venaient : des étudiants en théâtre qui en profitaient pour peaufiner leur pièce, des retraités faisant des lectures des grands classiques…_

_La journée était supportable mais la nuit…_

_Lorsque tout s'assombrit, que les lumières s'éteignent, que le personnel est réduit et cantonné au bureau des infirmières afin de ne pas réveiller ceux qui réussissent à dormir, je ne peux éviter de supplier toutes les divinités de me libérer de cette mascarade et de me laisser sortir de ce mouroir… Chaque semaine, l'un de nous quitte enfin ce service, enfin délivré et je ne peux m'empêcher ce sentiment ambigu : je ne veux pas mourir mais j'aimerais tellement enfin être libre…_

_Un service tel que celui-ci coute cher. Charlie m'avait laissée une petite assurance-vie mais tout était déjà englouti par les chimiothérapies et autres traitements. Voilà trois semaines, Maria a eu la charge de m'annoncer que l'hôpital ne pouvait plus me prendre en charge… »_

Esmé retint difficilement un sanglot en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. On avait enlevé à Bella ce qui fonctionnait enfin un peu, tout cela à cause de l'argent…

Je regardai rapidement mes enfants et ne pus que constater que tous étaient atterrés. Je replongeai aussitôt dans le courrier, n'ayant pas la force d'entendre leurs remarques.

_« J'ai aussitôt mis en vente la maison de Charlie. Lorsque l'agent immobilier est venu me faire signer les documents nécessaires, j'ai eu honte. Je me suis vue comme l'un de ces junkies qui vendent père et mère pour obtenir leur dose. _

_Voilà ce que j'étais devenue…une droguée…_

_Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : ne plus avoir mal. _

_Mais ma malchance légendaire me poursuivait : personne à Forks ne voulait acheter la maison du chef Swan…alors, on a allégé mon traitement. Maria a essayé de se battre pour moi mais je n'avais plus la force pour tout cela et je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde son travail ici. Elle a tout de même réussi à obtenir que je conserve la dernière chambre du couloir : celle qui donne sur la forêt et, indirectement, sur votre maison. _

_Depuis mon installation dans cette chambre, je passe mes journées dans le fauteuil, face à la forêt et cette vue me permet d'oublier un peu mon quotidien. Je me prends à rêver qu'un jour, vous passerez la porte de cette chambre pour m'emmener à la villa et me permettre enfin de mourir, auprès de vous tous. Mais lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je ne vois que ces murs blancs déprimants et les nuages gris qui n'ont pas abandonnés Forks, eux… »_

-çà, c'est pour nous…souffla Emmett. On l'a abandonnée…

_« Aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt ans. Maria est venue me voir un peu plus tôt pour déposer une part de gateau devant moi avec une bougie. _

_-Fais un vœu, Isabella. m'a-t-elle demandé en souriant. _

_Alors j'ai fait un vœu qui pourrait s'accomplir : avoir encore suffisamment de force pour vous écrire une dernière lettre avant de mourir. _

_Et cette lettre la voici. _

_Si vous l'avez dans les mains, c'est que je ne suis plus là et que Maria a respecté mes souhaits. _

_Si vous l'avez dans les mains, vous avez également dû recevoir le courrier du notaire, maitre Jenks, vous annonçant que la maison de Charlie est à vous désormais Enfin, si l'hôpital a décidé d'effacer ma dette... Peut-être qu'Esmé pourrait en faire un lieu où les gens comme moi peuvent venir passer leurs derniers moments dans le calme et la sérénité, loin des murs aseptisés de l'hôpital ?_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt ans…éternellement vingt ans puisque je ne verrais jamais mon prochain anniversaire. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'âge de Jasper et Rosalie. Le seul point commun que nous ayons eu le temps de découvrir, à mon grand regret. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'aurais laissé Alice me coiffer et m'habiller avec toute l'ardeur qu'elle met dans cette tâche. Puis Emmett m'aurait soulevée de terre, comme avant, me faisant croire que je suis une plume, capable de voler. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'aurais demandé à Carlisle et Esmé le droit de les appeler papa et maman, juste pour connaitre cette sensation de n'être qu'une enfant et ne pas avoir à penser à quoique ce soit, me reposant entièrement sur eux comme j'aurais dû le vivre avec mes parents. _

_Aujourd'hui, il me manque tellement de choses…_

_Et une en particulier : le gout des lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt ans et je t'aimerai éternellement…_

_Prenez soin de vous, je vous aime,_

_Votre Bella »_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux…**_

* * *

_**Tout d'abord MERCI pour toutes vos mises en alertes/favoris et reviews ! Je crois que c'est la première de mes fics à obtenir un tel démarrage alors MERCI ENCORE.**_

_**Voici la suite tant demandée et, comme je me suis laissée « embarquer » dans mon écriture, je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura encore un chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**_

* * *

(CPOV)

La lettre est terminée mais je n'ai pas le courage de relever les yeux. Un silence pesant a pris place dans le salon. Edward se lève et traverse la pièce à vitesse humaine, allant surement se réfugier dans sa chambre. Mais nous allons devoir parler. Alors, je fais ce que j'ai toujours fait depuis des siècles, je fais face. Pour ma famille. Pour Bella.

-Edward, reste avec nous s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas fini. brisai-je le silence.

Mon fils se retourna, étonné, tout comme les autres, et revint s'asseoir après quelques secondes.

-Bella est vivante.

-Mais…comment…enfin…Bella explique que cette lettre…balbutia Edward.

-Maria a désobéi. Elle s'est tellement attachée à Bella qu'elle a fait des recherches pour me retrouver et m'envoyer cette lettre. J'ai longuement discuté avec elle au téléphone avant de rentrer ici.

-Alors, Bella est encore en vie, n'est-ce pas, papa ? questionna Alice, retenant son souffle.

-Oui, Alice. confirmai-je en souriant légèrement à la réaction joyeuse de ma fille. Voilà ce que m'a expliqué Maria au téléphone…

_xxx_

_Forks_

.

Nous avions rejoint la ville durant la nuit et gagné la villa en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous. Nous n'avions pas parlé, nous contentant juste de chasser un peu en prévision de la nuit qui allait arriver. A 20 heures, j'avais passé les portes de l'hôpital suivi de ma famille. Quelques personnels avec qui j'avais travaillé m'avaient reconnu et étaient venus me saluer. Puis nous avions passé le sas d'entrée du service où Bella résidait désormais.

Une petite femme brune, la cinquantaine dynamique nous accueillit avec un sourire soulagé.

-Bonsoir docteur Cullen. Venez, installons-nous dans mon bureau, nous serons au calme. s'empressa-t-elle d'annoncer en nous dirigeant vers ladite pièce. Bien. Je suis si heureuse que vous ayez pu venir aussi vite. J'ai tellement mal pour Isabella. Elle fait face à tellement de choses. Elle a besoin de vous, docteur Cullen. poursuivit-elle alors que nous nous tenions tous debout dans le petit bureau.

-C'est pour cela que je suis venu aussi vite, Maria. Mais je laisserai Bella choisir ce qui lui semble le mieux. répondis-je, mystérieux, n'ayant pas dit à ma famille ce que j'avais en tête.

-Le principal est que vous soyez là. Tous. conclut-elle en souriant. Bon, je dois commencer ma tournée. Habituellement, je passe saluer Isabella quelques minutes puis je vais voir tous mes patients pour enfin revenir discuter avec elle une demi-heure avant de la laisser dormir. Comment voulez-vous procéder ?

-il vaut peut-être mieux qu'elle ne voit que moi pour le moment. Bella pourrait tout à fait refuser de nous voir et…annonçai-je.

-Cela m'étonnerait vraiment. Mais vous avez raison, Isabella n'a pas cessé de me reprocher de prendre des décisions à sa place lorsque je payais pour certaines de ses injections de morphine.

-Bella a toujours été une jeune femme dotée d'un solide caractère. répondis-je machinalement, surpris par la révélation de Maria et sa générosité.

-Il vaut mieux y aller doucement car le choc va être rude. Pour les deux côtés bien entendu. glissa l'infirmière avant de se diriger vers la porte. Venez, je vais vous mener à sa chambre. Votre famille pourra attendre quelques minutes dans le couloir le temps qu'Isabella ne se fasse à votre venue.

Dans la lumière tamisée du couloir, nous suivions Maria, marchant d'un pas énergique mais silencieux vers le fond du batiment. A chaque porte, nous percevions les murmures des patients, leurs cœurs qui battaient encore pour quelques heures ou quelques semaines. Et finalement, devant la dernière porte, l'odeur ténue de Bella apparut, mélangée aux aseptisants hospitaliers.

-Bien, je vous laisse là. Je passerai dans une heure et demie pour que Bella puisse me reprocher d'avoir failli à ma promesse. Si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésitez pas à sonner par l'interphone. dit l'infirmière en me faisant un rapide clin d'œil avant de reculer de quelques pas pour entrer dans la chambre voisine.

Jamais je n'avais eu autant d'appréhension à entrer dans la chambre d'un malade. Jamais. Pourtant j'avais vu des milliers de cas différents. Mais là, il s'agissait de Bella. Notre Bella.

-Jasper, pourras-tu…demandai-je.

-je suis déjà prêt, papa. me coupa Jasper, m'appelant papa pour la première fois depuis son arrivée parmi nous. Si elle en a besoin, je maintiendrai un léger contrôle jusqu'à ce que nous puissions enfin la voir.

Je posai la main sur son épaule puis me tournai vers Edward.

-Fils, es-tu prêt ? Elle pourrait avoir une réaction totalement opposée à ce que tu attends d'elle.

-Je sais. Mais je ne peux plus rester une minute de plus sans l'aider...et affronter mes erreurs. répondit Edward.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et tournai enfin la poignée de la porte.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par la lumière du ciel nocturne perçant par la fenêtre entrouverte. Comme Maria me l'avait expliqué au téléphone, Bella exigeait que sa fenêtre soit entrouverte toute la journée y compris la nuit. L'infirmière la pensait claustrophobe. Mais je savais parfaitement qu'elle faisait cela dans l'espoir qu'Edward ne franchisse la fenêtre, comme il y a trois ans chez Charlie, et cela me fit sourire.

-Je suis désolée, Maria, mais je n'ai pas eu la force de me mettre au lit ce soir. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour…s'excusa Bella tout en tournant lentement sa tête, appuyée sur le dossier du fauteuil, vers la porte de la chambre.

Quand elle me vit, elle stoppa sa phrase, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son cœur s'accéléra et elle resta quelques secondes ainsi figée, ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Puis sa main gauche vint se placer devant sa bouche alors qu'elle se mit à balbutier :

-non, ce n'est pas possible…c'est….Carlisle….Carlisle, c'est bien toi ? finit-elle par dire d'une voix tremblante d'émotions.

Je souris et acquiesçai, ne bougeant pas de ma place pour lui laisser le temps de réaliser et de se calmer.

Bella n'avait jamais eu la fougue vestimentaire de mes deux autres filles mais, à ce que je m'en souvienne, elle s'habillait simplement et Alice lui avait appris à se mettre discrètement en valeur. Mais là, il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, la Bella que nous avions connue n'était plus là. Assise dans un fauteuil, vêtue d'un pantalon de toile abimé et d'un sweatshirt informe dix fois trop grand pour elle, un bonnet sur la tête surement pour cacher les dégâts des traitements sur sa chevelure, elle avait affreusement maigri et son joli visage avait perdu ses formes d'adolescente. Elle était pâle et ses yeux ne brillaient plus.

-Je…non…non pas maintenant…pas si vite…je…non…poursuivit-elle avant d'emprisonner son visage dans ses mains, des sanglots secouant son corps.

-Jasper ? questionnai-je de telle manière que Bella ne pouvait nous entendre.

-Une grande détresse, de la peur et du désespoir. me répondit mon fils du même ton.

N'écoutant que mon cœur et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête, je fis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient encore et m'agenouillai devant elle.

-Bella…écoute Bella, calme-toi…Bella, regarde-moi s'il te plait…lui dis-je doucement en déposant ma main sur sa joue.

A ce geste, elle sursauta. Peut-être avait-elle peur de moi ? Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car elle crocheta sa main frêle à la mienne et se pencha vers moi.

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est bien toi…tu n'es pas…C'est toi, tu es là…tu es là…ne cessait-elle de répéter alors que son front reposait maintenant contre ma clavicule et que sa main n'avait pas lâché la mienne.

-Oui, Bella, c'est bien moi. confirmai-je en déposant mon autre main sur sa joue pour maintenir un contact visuel.

Après quelques longues secondes sans un mot, Bella se reprit enfin un peu et se redressa, sans toutefois lâcher ma main.

-Si je te fais peur, je peux repartir. Tu n'as qu'à le dire... voulus-je la rassurer en me relevant doucement.

-Non ! me coupa-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur ma main, m'arrêtant dans mon mouvement.

-De quoi avais-tu peur, Bella ? lui demandai-je doucement en reprenant ma position à ses pieds.

-Je…je pensais que tu étais un fantôme...avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête, gênée.

-Un fantôme ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander, surpris.

-Je...je sais que dans quelques temps, la tumeur touchera certaines zones de mon cerveau et que je pourrais avoir des hallucinations. En te voyant là, dans ma chambre, j'ai cru que j'en étais déjà à ce cap et…finit-elle par expliquer en baissant les yeux pour ne plus me regarder.

-Carlisle, puis-je venir ? me demanda Esmé discrètement.

J'imaginais aisément mon épouse au beau milieu de ce couloir triste, serrant surement Edward dans ses bras pour l'aider un peu mais trépignant d'impatience de retrouver Isabella et de la réconforter. De jouer enfin le rôle de mère pour cette humaine à qui nous nous étions beaucoup trop attachés pour pouvoir vivre loin d'elle. Mais Bella serait-elle d'accord pour voir le reste de la famille ?

-Bella, Esmé est dans le couloir et elle attend pour…commençai-je d'une voix toujours douce mais je n'eus pas besoin de terminer ma phrase, Bella secouant fortement la tête alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de nouveau de larmes.

-Tu peux venir, Esmé. annonçai-je alors d'une voix faible mais suffisante pour que Bella puisse l'entendre.

Mon épouse ne mit que quelques secondes à nous rejoindre mais la réaction de Bella quand elle l'aperçut me fendit le cœur. Jamais nous n'aurions dû la laisser seule ici.

-Oh Esmé ! sanglota Bella en tendant les bras vers elle.

Je me relevai, laissant ma place et ma femme la rejoignit rapidement, tombant à genoux devant elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras, laissant Bella pleurer sur son épaule.

-Oh ma chérie ! murmura Esmé en se reculant un peu pour observer la jeune femme qui souriait timidement. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Vous me manquiez tous tellement…je croyais ne plus jamais vous revoir…chuchota Isabella en se rasseyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil, fermant les yeux.

Esmé se releva et me rejoignit. Les bruits de la nuit nous parvenaient par la fenêtre entrouverte, tout comme les odeurs ténues de la forêt de Forks.

-Elle a besoin de dormir Carlisle, nous reviendrons la voir demain. me chuchota Esmé.

-Nous allons te laisser dormir, Bella et...annonçai-je après avoir acquiescé à la proposition de mon épouse.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase. Bella rouvrit les yeux vivement, nous observa tous les deux sans rien dire, son regard passant d'Esmé à moi.

-Colère...souffla Jasper depuis le couloir.

-Je le vois bien, Jasper. répondis-je sans lâcher des yeux la jeune femme qui se trouvait toujours devant moi, les yeux emplis de larmes et de colère.

-alors, c'est çà ! Vous êtes venus faire votre bonne action pour vous soulager la conscience ! s'écria-t-elle, d'une voix éraillée par la colère.

-Bella, non...voulut intervenir Esmé mais la jeune femme continua :

-On vient voir la mourante cinq minutes, on la cajole et hop, retour à la vie normale et surtout loin du cadavre ambulant qu'elle est devenue !

Je sentis le pouvoir de Jasper s'écouler sur nous et je pus le voir agir sur Bella dont les traits se détendirent aussitôt, sa voix redescendant à un volume normal alors qu'elle continuait à répéter en boucle sa dernière phrase.

Je m'empressai alors de me replacer devant elle, un genou au sol

-Bella, calme-toi. Si tu veux que nous restions avec toi, nous le ferons avec plaisir.

-Excuse-moi Carlisle. murmura-t-elle avant de souffler. Je…J'attendais de vous revoir depuis tellement longtemps et voilà que je vous crie dessus. expliqua-t-elle en me tendant une main que je serrai quelques secondes avant de me relever. Et les autres ? Est-ce que…

-Ils attendent dans le couloir. la coupa Esmé en souriant tendrement. Veux-tu les voir ? proposa mon épouse alors que je la rejoignais au bout du lit.

Ses yeux bruns reprirent un peu vie à cette phrase.

-Tous ? osa-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

J'acquiesçai, comprenant aisément qu'elle me parlait à cet instant d'Edward. Elle sourit et acquiesça à son tour.

-Vous pouvez entrer maintenant. dis-je à mes enfants qui nous rejoignirent dans le fond de la pièce sans un bruit.

Bella ne bougea pas de son fauteuil, se contentant d'observer le groupe qui m'avait rejoint à vitesse humaine. Edward était resté en retrait, juste à la porte. Les yeux d'Isabella se posèrent d'abord sur Emmett, ce qui fit réapparaître quelques larmes dans ses yeux. Elle lui sourit timidement et son regard passa sur Rose et Jasper, souriant un peu plus, avant de tomber sur Alice.

Ma fille se tenait dans les bras de Jasper, se retenant de courir vers celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie, ou même comme une petite sœur. Maintes et maintes fois, elle avait supplié Edward de la laisser jeter un œil sur l'avenir de Bella mais il avait toujours catégoriquement refusé une incursion de notre part dans la vie privée de celle qui avait ravi son cœur.

Ce fut un murmure empli de larmes qui brisa le silence pesant de la chambre et me fit reporter les yeux sur Bella.

-Oh Alice ! sanglota-t-elle en se redressant un peu dans son fauteuil, se penchant dans notre direction.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Alice pour enfin faire un mouvement et se précipiter vers Bella. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pleurant. J'eus peur un instant que la fougue d'Alice et le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé son amie ne lui fasse oublier les précautions à prendre envers le corps très affaibli de Bella mais Jasper me retint par une simple phrase :

-ce sont des larmes de joie. annonça-t-il au groupe alors qu'Esmé était revenue à mes côtés pour se blottir contre moi.

J'osai alors un regard sur les membres de ma famille qui souriaient tous avec tendresse à ce tableau, y compris Edward, toujours en retrait dans le fond de la chambre.

-Tu crois que je peux y aller ? me demanda Emmett.

J'acquiesçai et l'encourageai d'un mouvement de tête. Emmett fit alors deux pas pour se retrouver au milieu de la pièce.

-Vois-tu un inconvénient à ce que je serre ma petite sœur dans mes bras moi aussi Alice ? quémanda-t-il d'une voix émue à sa sœur.

-Demande-le-lui directement, Em'. lui répondit Alice en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Bella qui put alors voir Emmett.

-Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais un jour te faire peur Emmett ! Même s'il est vrai que je ressemble de plus en plus à un cadavre désormais. intervint Bella d'un ton léger.

Elle parlait de son état d'une manière si détachée…se rendait-elle compte qu'elle allait mourir ? Oui. Bien entendu. Mais elle en parlait avec un tel détachement pour quelqu'un de son âge que cela me surprit…et me fit mal.

-Elle irradie la peur et la douleur mais elle le masque bien. me souffla Jasper, comme s'il avait pu entendre mes pensées.

Elle tendit les bras vers Emmett et le géant la rejoignit en deux pas, la serrant contre son torse large. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de mon fils tandis qu'Emmett lui caressait doucement le dos.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon fils faire autant attention depuis qu'il nous avait rejoints. Un peu comme s'il manipulait de la porcelaine chinoise. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Rosalie qui se retenait de rejoindre son mari. J'hélai donc discrètement Emmett pour que Bella ne nous entende pas et lui indiquai du menton son épouse qui s'était rapprochée d'Alice. Emmett, tenant toujours étroitement Isabella, pivota légèrement vers Rose, détacha une main du dos de Bella et la lui tendit. Rosalie l'observa quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi, les yeux emplis de doutes. Encore une fois, comme avec Emmett, je dus l'encourager d'un geste, jouant mon rôle de père encourageant ses enfants. Rose rejoignit prudemment le couple tandis que la jeune femme avait relevé la tête pour observer la situation. Elle fixa sans un mot Rosalie, reporta son attention sur la main tendue d'Emmett et releva le visage de nouveau vers Rose en tendant elle aussi une main vers la blonde, un sourire sur les lèvres. Rosalie ne se fit pas plus prier et agrippa la main fine de Bella avant qu'Emmett ne l'inclue dans leur étreinte. Esmé affirma sa prise sur mon bras pour se blottir encore plus contre moi et je resserrai volontiers ma prise sur sa taille, heureux et ému de ces retrouvailles si particulières pour nous tous.

Après une bonne minute, Bella se redressa un peu, faisant se reculer Emmett et Rosalie avant de regarder Jasper et Edward. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses pupilles avant qu'elle ne soupire et ne dépose ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Elle déplaça lentement ses pieds pour les positionner correctement et souffla avant de se relever lentement, grimaçant légèrement à chaque seconde. Je l'observai. Ou plutôt le médecin en moi l'observait, et essayait de déterminer le stade auquel elle était désormais, recherchant le moindre signe révélateur. Non loin de moi, Jasper grimaça également, ressentant probablement toute la douleur d'Isabella.

-Oh, Jasper, je suis désolée de te faire souffrir ! s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée alors qu'elle était enfin debout et avait relevé la tête.

Fidèle à elle-même, n'aimant pas voir souffrir les gens de son entourage, elle tenta de rejoindre mon fils mais elle ne put se résoudre à lâcher l'appui qu'elle avait pris près de son fauteuil. Elle leva ses yeux sur moi et me fit un triste sourire.

-Mes jambes ne veulent plus vraiment me répondre désormais. me dit-elle doucement, d'une voix éteinte.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je la rejoignis, attrapai sa main et la passai sur mon bras afin de lui servir d'appui. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle avait en tête. Je l'avais parfaitement compris. J'aurais très bien pu la soulever, légère comme une plume, mais je me doutais pertinemment qu'elle se serait sentie humiliée. Alors, à son allure, je la rapprochai de Jasper qui, lui, n'osait plus bouger désormais. Tête baissée, il attendait.

Je nous stoppai à deux mètres de Jasper qui retenait inutilement sa respiration. Inutilement car depuis l'épisode de l'anniversaire de Bella, il avait énormément travaillé sur sa soif de sang et la contrôlait aussi bien que nous tous dorénavant.

-Jasper ? tenta Bella d'une voix douce.

Mon fils releva la tête pour regarder celle qui aurait dû être sa sœur voilà déjà trois ans mais ne dit rien.

Ne se formalisant pas, Bella amorça un nouveau pas pour se rapprocher du vampire. Je l'aidai légèrement à tenir son équilibre lorsqu'elle tendit sa main gauche vers Jasper. Timidement, elle déposa sa paume sur la joue glacée et pencha un peu la tête.

-Je suis désolée de te faire souffrir ainsi, Jasper. Veux-tu bien me pardonner ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Comment peux-tu t'excuser pour cela alors que je t'ai fait bien pire, Bella ? réagit Jasper sans oser changer de position.

C'était la première fois pour lui qu'un humain osait l'approcher d'aussi près et le toucher de son plein gré.

-Je ne lis pas dans les pensées mais je sais ce que tu as en tête, Jasper. répondit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l'empathe. Tu ne m'as rien fait, Jasper. Est-ce que ce sont tes crocs qui se dessinent sur mon poignet ? renchérit-elle en prenant un peu plus d'assurance. Non. Je connaissais parfaitement les risques que j'encourais en vous fréquentant. Est-ce que tu aurais des connaissances insoupçonnées en génétique et microbiologie pour pouvoir m'inoculer ce cancer qui ronge mon cerveau ? Non. Tu n'es responsable de rien, Jasper. répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois avant de se taire, la main toujours sur la joue de granit.

J'osai un regard sur le reste de ma famille, émue du discours de Bella, et c'est à cet instant que je pris conscience du mal-être de Jasper depuis deux ans. Il ne nous en avait jamais parlé. Et après tout, lui avions-nous demandé ? Non. Nous nous inquiétions d'Edward mais pas de lui. Et seule Bella l'avait fait.

-Bella, je ne peux pas te laisser dire cela. Si je…commença Jasper, brisant les quelques longues secondes de silence.

-Si…le coupa-t-elle. Avec des si, Jasper, il ne pleuvrait pas autant à Forks. Avec des si, plus aucune guerre ne ravagerait le monde. Charlie aurait évité cette balle et ne serait pas mort. Avec des si, je ne serais pas submergée par la peur à l'idée de mourir dans quelques semaines…avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu et tu ne peux que ressentir que c'est la vérité, Jasper alors, s'il te plait, crois-moi.

Jasper ne répondant pas, Bella poursuivit son discours. Dans un mouvement apparemment difficile pour elle puisqu'elle grimaça sous l'effort, elle déposa sa main droite fermée sur la poitrine de Jasper, juste à hauteur de son cœur mort avant de parler.

-Si tu ne crois pas en toi, Jasper, ne t'en fais pas, j'y crois suffisamment pour deux. Considère çà comme la dernière volonté d'une mourante. termina-t-elle, des sanglots dans la gorge.

Jasper fit un geste étonnant pour nous qui ne l'avions encore jamais vu toucher un humain : il prit doucement Bella dans ses bras, lui laissant le temps, si elle le souhaitait, de se reculer. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Comme avec Emmett et moi, elle blottit son visage dans l'épaule du vampire et ferma les yeux, souriante malgré ses larmes.

La dernière phrase qui avait résonné dans la pièce nous avait tous fait hoqueter sous la souffrance et la peur qui emplissaient la jeune femme. Je devais faire quelque chose pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir ainsi, seule et dans cette sordide chambre d'hôpital. Alice leva les yeux sur moi et hocha la tête, me confirmant ainsi que l'idée qui hantait mon esprit depuis 24 heures était la bonne. Edward, lui aussi, acquiesça à mon idée, l'ayant lue dans mon esprit.

-Es-tu d'accord avec cela, fils ? Les prochains jours ne vont vraiment pas être faciles et Bella n'est déjà plus vraiment celle que tu as connue…lui demandai-je uniquement pour nos auditions surdéveloppées, alertant ainsi les autres membres de la famille qui reportèrent ainsi leur attention sur moi.

-Ramenons-la à la maison, Carlisle…si elle est d'accord, bien entendu. me répondit Edward et cette réponse me suffit amplement.

Mon fils ferait tout ce qui est possible pour Isabella. Tout comme nous tous.

-Nous devons l'aider, Carlisle. Même si elle refuse de sortir de cette chambre. On ne peut pas la laisser. Plus maintenant…renchérit Rose d'une voix douce, son regard déviant vers le couple enlacé à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Au regard de Rosalie, je devinais toute la fierté qu'elle avait pour l'attitude de Bella envers Jasper qu'elle aimait réellement comme un frère. Nous leur avions tant fait jouer le rôle de jumeaux qu'un réel attachement profond existait entre eux deux.

Bella, dans les bras de Jasper, n'avait rien perçu de notre échange bref. Elle se recula doucement pour déposer un baiser léger sur la joue froide de Jasper, ce qui le fit sourire, avant de se décaler légèrement vers le dernier visiteur : Edward

Edward était resté en retrait, près de la porte, le visage fermé mais ne quittant pas des yeux Bella. Celle-ci leva le visage vers lui et sourit prudemment avant d'amorcer un pas puis deux. A son rythme, elle se rapprochait de mon fils qui attendait sans la lâcher du regard. Mais, alors qu'elle voulut faire un nouveau pas, sa jambe ne répondit pas et elle se trouva déstabilisée. Edward, Jasper (les plus proches d'elle) et moi nous déplaçâmes aussitôt, comprenant qu'elle allait chuter lourdement au sol, et nos mains la rattrapèrent en même temps. Remarquant qu'Edward la tenait fermement, Jasper et moi enlevâmes nos mains tandis qu'Edward l'aidait à se redresser avant de la relâcher.

-Tu es épuisée, Bella. Et tu ne manges pas suffisamment. notai-je en me rapprochant d'elle pour lui faire face.

-Attention, elle se met de nouveau en colère. me souffla Jasper.

-Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile, Carlisle ? répliqua-t-elle en me fixant, sur la défensive, tandis qu'elle se redressait. Te déplacer ne te demande aucun effort, Carlisle, mais ce n'est plus le cas pour moi puisque mes jambes ne vont bientôt plus me répondre ! expliqua-t-elle d'une voix forte. Tu crois que c'est aisé de manger lorsque tu ne peux plus commander ta main droite ? poursuivit-elle en attrapant les doigts de sa main droite avec sa main gauche pour les faire s'ouvrir. La dernière chose que cette main a bien voulu faire c'est écrire votre lettre et depuis, elle est comme morte ! Comme moi très bientôt ! termina-t-elle dans un cri, n'ayant pas lâché mon regard.

-Calme-toi, Bella. Tu vas te faire du mal. intervint Esmé en s'interposant entre nous, me masquant du regard de la jeune femme.

Je sentis une vague de calme se répandre dans la pièce et remerciai Jasper. Le visage de Bella se détendit un peu, signe que le don de Jasper agissait sur elle.

-Excuse-moi, Bella. repris-je la parole quelques secondes plus tard, une fois le climat apaisé par Esmé et Jasper.

Toujours debout devant moi, Bella finit par sourire légèrement et rougit avant de baisser les yeux.

-Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, je suis désolée moi aussi Carlisle. Vous faites l'effort de venir me voir et je t'hurle dessus. Excuse-moi, je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même depuis quelques temps. dit-elle en baissant les yeux, comme intimidée.

-Venir ici n'était pas un effort pour nous, Bella. Nous pouvons parler plus longuement si tu en as l'envie mais avant cela, tu devrais regagner ton lit et t'installer plus confortablement. expliquai-je.

-Oui, docteur. me répondit-elle, une pointe d'espièglerie malgré tout dans la voix.

Derrière elle, Rose et Emmett sourirent à sa réaction. Edward s'avança alors d'un pas vers elle et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider.

-Je te remercie de ton aide mais je préfèrerai tes bras si tu es d'accord, bien entendu. Je ne pense pas pouvoir atteindre mon lit sur mes deux pieds. chuchota-t-elle presque après avoir observé quelques longues secondes la main tendue d'Edward.

-Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, Bella. répondit Edward d'une voix douce alors qu'il soulevait la jeune femme pour la déposer délicatement sur son lit médicalisé.

Edward voulut se reculer pour reprendre sa place auprès de nous mais Bella l'en empêcha, le retenant par la main.

-Peux-tu…questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix en se décalant légèrement sur le côté du lit.

Edward ne la laissa même pas terminer et s'installa sur le bord du matelas. Je souris à leur manège. Malgré sa maladie et ces années, Bella restait naturelle parmi nous.

-Je sais pertinemment que la situation n'est plus la même entre nous deux mais je n'ai pas le courage mental pour l'instant de rester éloignée de toi. Alors, laisse-moi juste quelques minutes comme avant et ensuite tu pourras de nouveau disparaitre. annonça-t-elle en se blottissant contre l'épaule d'Edward.

Edward la laissa s'installer comme elle le souhaitait avant de lui prendre la main pour la porter à ses lèvres, faisant ainsi rougir Isabella.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, je n'irai nulle part ailleurs qu'ici désormais. Murmura-t-il contre ses doigts.

Bella le fixa quelques secondes sans un mot puis sourit avant de porter la main d'Edward contre son cœur.

-alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Nostalgiques des forêts de Forks ? ou vous passiez en weekend dans les parages et vous vous êtes dits : « tiens si on passait voir la petite Isabella ? » demanda-t-elle en détachant son regard de mon fils pour nous regarder.

-Nous sommes venus pour toi, Bella. Nous avons reçu une lettre. répondis-je calmement en sortant l'enveloppe de la poche de ma veste.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent.

-Mais…comment…comment a-t-elle pu vous arriver ? Je…j'avais demandé à….balbutia-t-elle avant de comprendre le geste de Maria. Maria ! souffla-t-elle après avoir compris.

J'acquiesçai sans un mot. Bella s'enfonça légèrement dans son oreiller, le visage fermé.

-elle est agacée…nous souffla Jasper.

-Maria va sûrement passer un sale quart d'heure. répliqua Emmett uniquement pour nous avant de se rapprocher de Bella.

-Hé, Bellissima, ne fais pas ta tête de mule. Maria a eu mille fois raison de nous prévenir… Elle m'a permis de revoir ma petite sœur…termina Emmett en souriant, faisant instantanément fondre le regard glacial avec lequel Bella le fixait depuis le début de son intervention.

Des larmes refirent leur apparition sur les joues de Bella et elle leva une main vers Emmett pour qu'il s'approche. Le géant lui obéit et elle vint se blottir quelques instants contre lui avant de reprendre sa place contre l'épaule d'Edward.

-Alors, où habitez-vous ? Et que faites-vous ? questionna-t-elle.

-Nous sommes en Alaska. Comme tu t'en doutes, je travaille à l'hôpital et…lui répondis-je avant d'être coupé par l'entrée de Maria dans la pièce.

-Bonsoir Isabella ! Alors, comment s'est déroulée ta journée ? entama aussitôt l'infirmière en chef en traversant la chambre pour ramasser le plateau repas quasi intact. Oh, tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé ! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de cela. nota-t-elle, ne laissant pas à Bella le temps de lui répondre.

Cette dernière phrase nous surprit un peu puisqu'elle devrait savoir que Bella ne pouvait plus utiliser correctement sa main.

-Elle ne semble pas savoir que Bella n'utilise plus sa main. nous souffla pour nous Edward, ayant sûrement surveillé les pensées de l'infirmière.

Mon fils s'était remis debout pour laisser la place à l'infirmière mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à lâcher la main de Bella.

Maria ressortit quelques secondes de la chambre pour aller déposer le plateau repas sur le chariot du couloir et revint avec un nécessaire médical. Elle agissait avec Isabella un peu comme une mère ou du moins, quelqu'un de proche. Et je comprenais tout à fait qu'elle ait rompu sa promesse pour nous alerter sur la situation. Elle avait fait cela par amour pour cette jeune femme en quelque sorte.

Elle s'approcha du lit tout en comptant des gélules qu'elle plaçait dans une petite timbale qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet.

-Mes douceurs du soir. ironisa Bella d'une voix lasse qui contrasta avec les différentes émotions que nous avions perçues chez elle.

Maria ne répondit rien et poursuivit son rituel du soir. Sans ajouter un mot, Bella tendit son bras et l'infirmière lui prit la tension.

-quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui, Isabella ? Des douleurs ? De nouveaux symptômes ? questionna-t-elle, professionnelle.

-Non. Rien de bien marquant. Si ce n'est mes invités surprises. répondit Bella, masquant ainsi à l'infirmière la progression de sa maladie. Je me demande d'ailleurs qui a bien pu leur parler de mon cas…lança-t-elle.

Maria ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant terminer son examen quotidien mais finit par rompre le silence qui avait envahi la chambre.

-Isabella, je sais que j'ai rompu ma promesse mais je devais le faire…s'excusa l'infirmière en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de sa patiente, lui attrapant la main. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, Isabella et…

-Et ? l'encouragea la jeune femme, la larme à l'œil.

-Et tu ne mérites pas de vivre ainsi tes derniers instants. Je sais que tu es parfaitement lucide sur ta situation et que tu n'espères aucune guérison miraculeuse. Même si la fin est inéluctable, tu mérites de vivre pleinement ce qu'il te reste à parcourir. Tu as le droit de te promener encore dans les rues, de faire les boutiques, de t'empiffrer de gâteaux au chocolat ou d'aller te balader sur la plage. Plus que tout, tu as le droit d'être entourée des gens qui t'aiment et que tu aimes. Je ne te connais pas énormément Isabella mais, après tout ce que tu as pu me raconter, je ne voyais que les Cullen pour te donner ces derniers moments.

Bella ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer l'infirmière en chef, comme si elle cherchait à déceler un quelconque mensonge de sa part. Mais cette femme n'avait dit que la vérité.

-Mais je t'ai toi, Maria…articula difficilement Bella, prise par l'émotion.

-Et c'est pour cela que je les ai contactés, Isabella. Ils sont ta famille et l'amour que vous vous portez crève les yeux. Je les ai contactés voilà moins de deux jours et regarde, ils sont déjà là, auprès de toi. la coupa Maria avec quelques trémolos dans voix. Je suis persuadée que Madame Cullen…

-Esmé. la reprit la matriarche dans un sourire.

-Esmé... suivit donc l'infirmière en la regardant quelques secondes. Je suis persuadée qu'Esmé te dorlotera comme un vrai bébé…comme une maman le ferait pour sa fille. ajouta-t-elle en caressant la joue de Bella. Mourir à ton âge est profondément injuste. Et je trouve encore plus injuste que tu sois obligée de passer ce temps qui te reste enfermée seule dans cette horrible chambre avec juste la visite quotidienne d'une vieille célibataire comme moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'envisage le docteur Cullen mais s'il te propose de sortir d'ici, fais-le Isabella. Et profite de ces derniers moments de liberté. la pria Maria avant de laisser enfin couler quelques larmes silencieuses.

Bella l'observa quelques secondes avant de réagir. Elle lâcha la main d'Edward et se blottit quelques minutes contre l'infirmière.

-Papa ? demanda Rose, rien que pour nous.

Au ton qu'elle employa et à son regard, je compris aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

-Si Bella est d'accord, j'aimerais qu'elle rentre avec nous. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord vous aussi. répondis-je pour les miens.

-Bien sur ! quand partons-nous ? me demanda enthousiaste Emmett, faisant sourire Jasper par son entrain.

-Tout va dépendre de Bella, Emmett. Je vais discuter un peu avec Maria pour obtenir le dossier médical de Bella. Je dois également voir le chef de service et la direction. répondis-je en tempérant un peu mon fils.

-Oui, mais ? renchérit-il, impatient.

-Si tout se passe bien…nous pourrions la sortir d'ici demain soir. avouai-je, souriant malgré tout.

Edward sourit lui aussi alors que les deux humaines se séparaient sans n'avoir rien perçu de nos échanges. Bella quémanda aussitôt la main de mon fils qui se rapprocha pour la lui offrir.

-Carlisle ? m'appela doucement Bella.

A son regard, je sus immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait me demander mais les palpitations désordonnées de son cœur ainsi que le mélange émotionnel que nous transmettait Jasper me fit prendre les devants.

-Nous ne sommes pas là juste pour une visite de courtoisie. Nous voulons te faire une proposition. Après, libre à toi de choisir ce dont tu as envie. commençai-je en me rapprochant du lit pour m'asseoir auprès d'elle comme je pouvais le faire avec mes petits patients. Bella, veux-tu rentrer avec nous ?

-En Alaska ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-En Alaska ou à Forks, comme tu le souhaites. lui proposai-je.

-Je ne veux pas être une charge pour vous tous. Je…Je ne vais bientôt plus être indépendante et… bafouilla-t-elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose pour que j'enlève mon offre.

-Bella, je suis médecin, je connais tout çà. Nous sommes tous prêts à t'aider. Tu peux venir chez nous, rester ici ou à l'hôpital de Denali si tu préfères rester dans un milieu hospitalier. Maintenant, la décision te revient. Que souhaites-tu ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux…**_

* * *

_**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette courte fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu car elle me tenait à cœur et trottait dans mon esprit depuis un long moment. **_

_**MERCI pour toutes vos mises en alertes/favoris et reviews ! MERCI pour votre fidélité et votre soutien ! MERCI !**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos dernières impressions !**_

* * *

(CPOV)

La maison est bien silencieuse et désespérément vide ce matin. La journée va être ensoleillée à en juger par les premiers rayons solaires qui se reflètent sur les chênes centenaires bordant notre propriété. Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas envie de me rendre en ville aujourd'hui. A vitesse humaine, je traverse le long couloir de l'étage et m'arrête quelques instants devant la chambre de ma fille. Ma dernière fille. Aucun bruit. Aucun battement de cœur. Aucun bruit de respiration. Son odeur fleurie si particulière est toujours là, légèrement amoindrie. Ou peut-être est-ce la sensation que j'en ai désormais alors que ce lit est vide…

Comme chaque matin lorsqu'elle était allongée dans ce lit, j'ouvre la porte et observe le lieu. La pièce est calme, inondée par le premier rayon du matin. Les meubles sont vides. Le lit est intact. Seule la présence d'un lapin en peluche placé sur l'un des oreillers trahit l'occupation encore récente de la chambre.

Lentement, je traverse la pièce pour rejoindre le lit et m'y assois. J'attrape le lapin dans mes mains et souris en remettant correctement en place le large ruban de satin bleu nuit qui entoure la gorge de la peluche, cadeau d'Emmett et Jasper lorsque Bella avait eu un énorme coup de cafard. Ce jour-là, elle avait refusé que Jasper ne l'aide par son don alors les garçons étaient sortis pour revenir une heure plus tard avec ce lapin…

Et inévitablement, les souvenirs des dernières semaines affluent.

xxx

Ce fameux soir où nous avions retrouvé Bella, petite chose fragile au beau milieu de cette sordide chambre d'hôpital, restera pour l'éternité dans ma mémoire. La voir si seule, savoir que nous aurions pu l'aider bien plus tôt : tous ces regrets me hanteront désormais.

Ce soir-là, après lui avoir exposé mon offre, Esmée et moi avions suivi Maria dans son bureau pour discuter du dossier d'Isabella. Mes enfants avaient joué les grands ados et nous avaient suppliés de les laisser ensemble, « entre jeunes » comme l'avait suggéré Alice en faisant sa moue « made in Alice », faisant sourire et ainsi plier l'infirmière en chef qui accepta que les cinq vampires restent auprès de Bella avant de nous accompagner dans le couloir.

Me plonger dans le dossier de patient d'Isabella m'avait remué. Tous ces bilans. Toutes ces analyses. Tous ces rapports de spécialistes. Et le plus affligeant, toutes ces factures empilées empêchant ainsi les meilleurs soins.

En refermant le dossier, j'avais aussitôt expliqué à Maria que nous prenions tous les frais de Bella à notre charge et lui avais demandé de m'arranger un rendez-vous dans la matinée du lendemain avec le directeur afin de boucler tout cela auprès de la comptabilité.

Nous avions discuté presqu'une heure avec l'infirmière qui nous raconta avec quel courage Bella affrontait sa maladie. Elle nous parla également de ses coups de cafard quand la nuit tombait et de son refus de voir la fenêtre fermée, même si le temps était frais. Maria la pensait claustrophobe et angoissée mais elle ne pouvait pas se douter qu'elle attendait simplement que l'un de nous ne passe par là.

En retournant vers la chambre, Maria n'avait pu s'empêcher de nous remercier encore une fois d'être venus aussi vite et d'accepter de prendre soin de Bella, nous faisant lui promettre de la tenir informée de l'état de sa patiente à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Elle avait sans aucun bruit ouvert la porte de la chambre de Bella, fait quelques pas dans la pièce silencieuse où la lumière avait été tamisée puis sourit devant le tableau : Bella s'était endormie, blottie contre l'épaule d'Edward, toujours assis sur le bord du lit. Emmitouflée dans une couverture, elle semblait dormir profondément, un sourire sur les lèvres. Jasper, installé près de son frère, couvrait une main de Bella avec sa main gauche. Ainsi, nous devions sûrement cet état de quiétude au don de mon fils. Subtilement, Edward acquiesça à ma pensée.

Alice, fidèle à son rôle de petite dernière, se leva de sa chaise et sautilla jusqu'à moi, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Elle vient avec nous, papa ! Bella veut habiter avec nous ! annonça-t-elle d'une voix aigüe, comme toutes les adolescentes humaines, qui fit rire Maria, avant de se jeter dans mes bras, chose qu'elle faisait rarement.

Rose arborait elle aussi un immense sourire et j'étais curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu se dire dans cette pièce depuis notre absence.

-J'en suis ravi, Alice. répondis-je en la serrant quelques secondes contre moi, comme un père le ferait avec son enfant. Il se fait tard, Bella a besoin de repos, alors nous allons rentrer et je reviendrai demain pour rencontrer le directeur et régler le dossier de Bella avant de la ramener à la maison. terminai-je alors qu'Alice attrapait sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise.

Edward fut le dernier à quitter la chambre, difficilement. Sur les conseils de sa sœur, il avait laissé son pull plié juste à côté de l'oreiller d'Isabella. Maria nous raccompagna jusqu'aux ascenseurs, nous promettant qu'elle préparerait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le départ du lendemain.

Le chemin du retour jusqu'à la villa se passa dans un silence confortable. Nous avions un objectif pour occuper notre nuit : préparer la maison pour l'arrivée de Bella dans la journée du lendemain.

Alice était occupée à pousser ses visions sur la sortie de Bella. Rosalie secondait Esmé dans la préparation de la chambre de notre invitée tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper se chargeaient de préparer les diverses choses qui pourraient aider Bella à se déplacer chez nous. Edward s'affairait à mes côtés, silencieux mais un sourire sur les lèvres, à préparer les différents matériels médicaux dont j'allais avoir besoin.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir réglé ce qui devait l'être en Alaska, j'avais rencontré comme prévu le directeur puis soldé la facture. J'avais également rencontré le chef du service afin de discuter du traitement à mettre en place. Aux environs de midi, je rejoignis la chambre de ma fille.

Je la trouvai debout devant la fenêtre, les yeux tournés vers la forêt, le pull d'Edward sur ses épaules. Je l'avais rejointe sans un mot, attendant qu'elle parle. Elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant juste de poser sa tête contre mon épaule en souriant. Nous étions restés ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'un infirmier n'entre avec un fauteuil roulant. Bella avait grogné à ce geste mais avait finalement obéi au règlement jusqu'à la porte de ma berline alors que je portai son maigre sac de sport empli de ses affaires personnelles. Sur le chemin du retour, ses yeux s'étaient souvent emplis de larmes mais celles-ci n'avaient jamais coulé. A sa demande, je m'étais arrêté quelques instants devant sa maison. Mais elle m'avait avoué ne pas avoir le courage de passer la porte pour le moment. Je l'avais serrée dans mes bras puis avais repris la route vers la villa.

Alors que je tournais dans le chemin, le cœur de ma voisine se mit à battre plus fort. Je stoppai la voiture devant le perron et coupai le moteur avant de me tourner vers Bella, qui, en silence, fixait la façade, des larmes au bord des paupières.

Sous le porche, la famille nous attendait patiemment, entendant sûrement aussi bien que moi la danse frénétique du cœur de notre nouveau membre. Edward descendait lentement les quelques marches mais je lui fis signe d'attendre. Je devais savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

-Bella ? osai-je d'une voix douce en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

A son prénom, elle tourna la tête vers moi et ses larmes se mirent à couler.

-Je…j'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment…je…je pensais ne jamais vous revoir…j'ai même cru devenir folle…balbutia-t-elle en portant ma paume contre sa joue humide. Et là, je vous retrouve enfin et….je vais mourir Carlisle ! et je crève de peur…finit-elle par avouer avant de se pencher pour retrouver mon épaule.

Jetant un regard vers ma famille, je ne pus que constater leurs mines attristées par les paroles de la jeune femme qui pleurait dans mes bras. Patiemment, je la réconfortai par des paroles douces et sincères, lui promettant maintes et maintes fois que nous serions toujours là, à ses côtés et que nous nous occuperions de tout.

Les jours suivants, Bella prit ses marques dans la villa, passant de longs moments avec chacun de nous. Elle souffrait beaucoup moins, soulagée par mon traitement et le don de Jasper qui prenait le relais quand les douleurs étaient trop fortes. Elle reprenait des couleurs et quelques petits kilos, Esmé lui cuisinant tout ce qu'elle désirait quand elle le voulait. Une à deux fois par semaine, Maria passait voir Isabella durant une heure, se réjouissant de la voir reprendre une vie « normale ».

Ma femme, malgré l'état de santé d'Isabella, rayonnait elle aussi. Elle prenait soin de Bella comme une vrai mère poule, s'inquiétant dès que l'humaine frissonnait ou toussait, discutant de longs moments avec elle, tout en cuisinant ou lors d'une promenade à allure humaine dans le jardin. Bella s'en était bien évidemment rendue compte et en profitait pour passer de longs moments dans les bras de mon épouse qui la berçait tendrement.

Un soir, en rentrant d'une chasse avec Jasper, Alice et Emmett, j'avais retrouvé une Bella pleurant dans les bras d'Esmé, qui, si elle avait encore pu pleurer, aurait versé, elle aussi, beaucoup de larmes. Alertés, Jasper et Emmett s'étaient aussitôt mis en position défensive, craignant un problème. Edward, à son piano, nous avait aussitôt expliqué que Bella avait demandé à Esmé si elle pouvait l'appeler « maman ». Esmé prit bien entendu son rôle très à coeur, espérant remplir à la perfection le rôle de maman que Bella avait longtemps attendu de sa vraie mère.

Edward et Bella avaient retrouvé leur complicité. Malgré la retenue d'Edward, la jeune femme avait réussi à le faire craquer et resplendissait depuis le jour où ils nous avaient annoncé qu'ils étaient de nouveau un couple. J'aimais à l'observer lorsqu'elle était installée devant la télé, regardant un énième film, blottie contre Edward. Dans ces moments-là, je retrouvais la Bella d'il y a quelques années.

Edward avait beaucoup de mal à laisser Bella se débrouiller par elle-même et elle ne cessait de le taquiner sur son attention surprotectrice. Il surveillait sans cesse du coin de l'œil ce qu'il se passait lorsque Bella passait un moment avec nous. Je l'avais questionné tranquillement à ce sujet et il m'avait répondu qu'il ne souhaitait simplement pas perdre une seconde auprès de sa moitié vivante. Il avait également fini par avouer lors d'une de nos discussions nocturnes alors que Bella dormait à l'étage qu'il craignait ne pas être auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle rendrait son dernier souffle.

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées, paisibles. Bella avait demandé à se recueillir sur la tombe de Charlie. Nous l'y avions accompagnée et voir le nom d'un de mes amis sur une plaque de marbre m'avait attristé. Bella n'avait versé aucune larme, mais était malgré tout émue. Nous étions ensuite passés par sa maison pour qu'elle puisse reprendre quelques-unes de ses affaires personnelles. Nous voulions qu'elle puisse emmener ce qu'elle souhaitait chez nous. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, je pus apercevoir une légère grimace sur son visage mais là encore, elle ne pleura pas. Son contrôle des émotions était impressionnant. Mais cette nuit-là, la Bella forte craqua totalement. En larmes, hoquetant à cause de ses sanglots, ni Esmé, ni Edward ne réussissaient à la calmer. Roulée en boule dans son lit, elle leur avait demandé dans un ton désespéré de la laisser seule. Inquiets, tristes pour elle, nous nous étions tous retrouvés dans le salon, tournant en rond, ne sachant que faire pour la soulager un peu. Une heure s'était presque écoulée et Bella pleurait toujours. N'y tenant plus, j'étais monté à l'étage tout en demandant à Edward de me laisser faire, avais frappé doucement à sa porte puis m'étais assis juste au bord du lit, sans un mot, me contentant juste de caresser délicatement ses cheveux. Après quelques longues minutes, Bella se propulsa dans mes bras son nez contre ma gorge, ses bras enserrant puissamment mon cou dans une étreinte très serrée, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait encore.

-Calme-toi, Bella. murmurai-je plusieurs fois, ma main caressant son dos.

Après plusieurs autres minutes de sanglots, elle finit par se maîtriser un peu et releva la tête vers moi.

-Je…Carlisle…je…je sais que Charlie était mon père mais…j'ai tellement besoin de…est-ce que je peux t'appeler papa ? réussit-elle à dire avant de sangloter de nouveau.

-Bien entendu, ma chérie. Tu sais que je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma propre fille. répondis-je dans un sourire avant de la reprendre dans mes bras et d'embrasser son front.

Je perçus un changement infime dans le corps plus que crispé de Bella. Comme un soulagement.

-Comment çà va se dérouler, papa ? chuchota-t-elle alors que ses larmes s'étaient enfin taries.

-Que veux-tu dire, Bella ? lui demandai-je, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait.

-la fin…murmura-t-elle douloureusement sans plus ajouter autre chose.

J'entendis les réactions de ma famille au rez-de-chaussée.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, Bella…vu ton dossier, je pense que tu ne te rendras compte de rien. Tout ira très vite. lui avouai-je malgré tout, souhaitant faire preuve de sincérité comme elle l'avait toujours demandé.

Je devais lui parler. Je devais lui demander son avis. Pensait-elle à une éventuelle transformation qu'elle n'osait demander ? Souhaitait-elle réellement mourir ? Nous quitter ? Vampires, nous étions naturellement confrontés à la mort, mais nous avions perdu depuis longtemps les êtres chers à nos cœurs. Alors, aujourd'hui, saurions-nous nous relever de la disparition de notre Bella ?

Elle se tut, se réinstallant tout contre moi, le bout de son nez froid frottant ma carotide. Je savais que le contact avec nos corps glacés de vampires était inconfortable pour les humains mais Bella ne semblait pas être dérangée. Le médecin en moi clamait qu'il était temps que je me recule pour la laisser se réchauffer sous sa couette mais égoïstement, le père profita encore de quelques minutes de cette étreinte, fermant les yeux et chuchotant des mots emplis de tendresse.

xxx

Le cri d'un oiseau s'envolant de l'un des arbres du jardin me tire de ma rêverie. Je replace le lapin, désormais compagnon solitaire et referme lentement la porte de la chambre. J'arpente les différentes pièces de la villa, plaçant de lourds draps blancs sur les meubles. La veille, je m'étais rendu en ville pour signer quelques documents et régler les dernières factures. J'étais allé déposer, à la demande de mon épouse, un énorme bouquet de freesias sur la tombe Swan avant de regagner la villa pour m'enfermer toute la nuit dans mon bureau.

Les derniers cartons de livres de médecine placés dans le coffre de la Mercédès, les volets de la maison solidement fermés, j'avais repris la route, plongés dans mes souvenirs de ces derniers mois, remplis de joies toutes simples, avec Bella à nos côtés.

xxx

Edward et Bella s'étaient « mariés »…sans pasteur ni actes notariés… sans invités ni voyage de noces. Mais avec une jolie longue robe blanche qu'Alice avait dénichée durant un rapide shopping à Seattle, accompagnée de Rose. Avec des alliances également qu'Edward gardait précieusement depuis des semaines. Avec mes enfants comme témoins et un énorme gâteau autour duquel nous avions pu faire quelques photos. Et surtout, j'avais eu la chance de donner le bras à Isabella pour remonter la mini allée improvisée par Alice au beau milieu de la salle à manger. Esmé l'avait aidée à se préparer et lui avait concocté une coiffure avec quelques fleurs de freesias. Isabella et Edward s'étaient dits oui et avaient échangés leurs alliances tout simplement mais cette cérémonie était des plus symboliques pour nous autres vampires. Nous étions les témoins éternels de leur engagement et de leur amour.

Bella avait ri. Bella avait pleuré. Bella avait dansé avec chacun d'entre nous sans jamais montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Elle avait vécu pleinement cet évènement et s'était endormie, heureuse, dans les bras d'Edward.

Puis vinrent les jours plus sombres. Les nouveaux symptômes. La douleur quasi omniprésente. Et les délires…douloureux pour Bella mais également pour nous qui la voyions dépérir. Certaines fois, elle appelait Charlie et replongeait dans sa vie de petite fille, se croyant dans sa chambre d'enfance. Mais le plus difficile fut quand elle crut se retrouver face à James et Victoria. Elle nous appelait à l'aide, pensant son cauchemar réel et nous étions impuissants à la faire revenir à la raison. J'avais, à mon grand désarroi, dû la sédater pour qu'elle se calme. Edward et Jasper l'avaient veillée jusqu'à son réveil, plusieurs heures plus tard.

Les épisodes, tout d'abord ponctuels, devenaient de plus en plus réguliers, nous plongeant dans la peur de la voir nous quitter d'un jour à l'autre.

Et un matin, alors que tout était calme, elle avait chuchoté mon prénom. Quand j'étais entré dans la pièce, Edward était là, la mine défaite. Les autres avaient accouru à l'étage et se tenaient dans la porte.

-Elle dit que ce sont ses derniers instants, papa. nous avertit Edward sans que Bella n'entende rien.

J'avais entendu les sanglots des femmes de la famille mais n'en avais pas tenu compte. Je m'étais assis sur le bord du lit, avais attrapé la main de ma fille et m'étais penché vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Je suis là, Bella. Je serais toujours là. Bientôt, tu ne souffriras plus.

Repenser à ses derniers instants me fait sangloter, seul, dans l'habitacle de ma voiture. Encore quelques kilomètres et je retrouve enfin le petit chemin forestier menant à notre chalet. Le cœur serré, je coupe le moteur et gagne à vitesse humaine le perron. La famille va de nouveau être rassemblée mais organiser les obsèques de Bella m'avais profondément marqué. Esmé me rejoint et comprend mon état d'esprit d'un seul regard. J'ai besoin de la sentir près de moi, qu'elle me réconforte alors, sans dire un mot, je la serre contre moi.

-Moment difficile ? questionne-t-elle.

-Moment difficile. accordai-je. Je crois que le moment le plus dur a été de saluer une dernière fois Maria…

-Comment va-t-elle ? s'inquiète aussitôt Esmé.

-Triste mais elle m'a avoué que de savoir que Bella ne souffrait plus la soulageait un peu. expliquai-je en resserrant ma prise sur ma femme avant de l'embrasser. Elle s'est inquiétée de me voir seul mais je lui ai expliqué que vous ne supportiez plus de vivre à Forks avec tous ces souvenirs d'Isabella et que vous étiez repartis pour Denali le soir même de l'enterrement. Elle m'a demandé de lui envoyer des nouvelles de temps à autre et m'a promis qu'elle fleurirait régulièrement la tombe.

-C'est une personne très attachante. murmure Esmé en réponse.

-Vous m'avez manqué durant ces deux jours. avouai-je. Ma famille m'a manqué, Esmé…

-Alors, entrons ! m'invite-t-elle dans un sourire tendre en ouvrant la porte.

Un pas. Puis deux. Puis trois. Rien n'a changé dans le chalet. Rien ? Si. Une chose. Un nouveau cadre est venu prendre place dans l'entrée. Une photo de notre famille. Complète. Celle des dix huit ans de Bella. Surpris de la trouver là, je me tourne vers ma femme pour obtenir une explication mais elle se contente de m'indiquer de la tête l'étage d'où descendent mes enfants. Au moment où les iris de la petite brune se posent sur moi, j'esquisse un sourire et réceptionne dans la seconde la vampire qui s'est précipitée vers moi. Je referme mes bras sur elle et embrasse son front.

-Bonjour papa ! dit-elle d'une voix feutrée mais parfaite.

A ces simples mots, toutes les tensions de ces derniers jours s'effacent : l'agonie d'Isabella, sa transformation, l'organisation de son enterrement, le départ de toute la famille…tout cela n'est plus rien. Non, je la tiens dans mes bras. Ma famille est de nouveau complète, comme voilà plus de deux ans. Et je comprends à cet instant le choix de la photo : Bella ne pouvait que faire partie de notre famille.

-Bonjour chérie. lui dis-je en souriant avant de déposer mes mains sur ses joues.

Ses iris d'un rouge sombre sont toujours aussi expressifs. Son visage a repris de jolies formes, effaçant ces longs mois de maladie et de souffrance. Mais elle a gardé quelques traits de son humanité : son magnifique sourire est toujours le même.

-Tu m'as manqué, Bella. 

**FIN**


End file.
